


Oracle

by Levi_Clean_Freak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a nerd turning jock, Eren is swag at basketball, Jocks, Multi, Sports, if you guys want it, maybe smut, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Clean_Freak/pseuds/Levi_Clean_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone knew Levi and eren were good at basketball some people knew all 4 of their parents died when they were young</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Stand up for yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knew Levi and eren were good at basketball some people knew all 4 of their parents died when they were young

Eren was always a nerd he went to every basketball game and studied their moves even the other teams.

"Oi brat gimme those notes". The star player just said to eren yesterday.

But eren could stand up for himself so he didnt. Levi didn't have a good temper, but that was what made him a good basketball player. "I can whoop you in a second". The raven stated. 

But everyon in school knew that eren had listened to all of wu-tangs 36 chambers album so they knew he was tuff (many people won't get the joke)

"Well I guess I have to beat I out of you" levi started to throw a punch but out of knowere eren stopped it. "Wait, wait, he pleaded looking at Levis calm face ( he got in fights often so he was calm) 

"Let's make a deal".


	2. The bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go second chapter this will be much longer

Still, everything was still

Everyone was looking at eren. What could he possibly want from levi. 

" okay levi, if you can beat me a weak little guy. You can have any notes of mine and/or cheat on test.

"Well I guess I've already won, hand over the stuff". The bully ahead of himself. 

"HEY"! Eren screamed "you have to give me my chance bitch".

"Ohhhhh" hanje Zoe yelled "get rekt leviiiii" ( she was a nerd so she yells nerdy things)

Eren was a quiet boy since pre-school. So many people didn't expect him to say that. "Shut your mouth zoë". The bully demanded

 

 

Moments later the bully demanded. "Well nerd what do you want"

"Okay you little nutsack how about if I can beat you , I get to take a spot on the basketball team".

"W-what, you on the basketball team". Coach would never allow it, and levi knew it.

Levi was getting tired of waiting his knuckles already white. But something he could not hold off something in his pants. His face turning a shade of red from this. And eren saw it. 

Eren had to speak about it " getting a little exited are you levi" "don't seem as tough as your downstairs. "Must be from looking at this piece of meat". Pointing at his butt. 

"Oh you'll pay for that". His cock twitching

Levi throws the first punch and misses 

"Is that all you got" erens blue eyes staring

Eren throws a quick jab to Levis ribs And hits him dead on. Levi hits eren on the mouth blood and spit rain down 

Levi thinking about his next move, he was a second to late and got kicked in the face. He was.dizzy and couldn't hear the people screaming in awe 

They never thought that eren, a weak kid who peed himself till 2nd grade could do this. 

Eren was just about to stomp him making him unconscious but another jock Erwin came down and hit eren right in the face knocking him out dazed eren could hear 

 

"We got him man" and other jocks celebrating and levi stopped the party

"STOP"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was better some random smut next chapter later


	3. The winner

"STOP" Eren could see in levi eyes that he was serious. "Eren beat me and you guys came in so I lost"  
The other jocks were trying to butt in but it didn't work "nah man you still won"  
We just barley hit him". "It was supposed to be me ant him" levi fixes his hair and walks over to Eren and helps him up. "Cmon Eren get up" Eren wipes the blood from his mouth and spits. They didn't care much about the school floor. "That was a good fight....nerd" "whaa nerd...I'm a jock now" levi was just realizing the bet "oh yeah....you can take...." The jocks lined up were all scared to be thrown off the team "....you can take Reiner's spot" reiner realizing that his name being called "WHAT WHY ME" levi keeping his cool "because you cant shoot.. Practice and you can come back". Levi ignores any more talk out of reiner.  
"But we need to get you a uniform''. The bell rings for 3 period "we can worry about that later, what do you have for third period" Eren thinks but his head hurts" he rubs his temples from the fight "uhm....I have social studies " "woah I have that too..." "Cmon we can walk together" um okay but me and hanji usually walk together" Levis eyes shoot open "her!!" Hanji slides between them "yes me your favorite" levi was wanting to strangle her already "ugh.. Okay let's go"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4 in a couple days or tommorow


End file.
